Me quedare
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio Ai mientras las llamas la rodeaban y Conan solo quiso creer que solo había escuchado mal


-¿qué dijiste?...tenemos que salir, vamos apúrate-le dijo Conan quien seguía creyendo haber escuchado mal mientras trataba de soportar el humo y calor sofocante

-me quedare-repitió Ai con un tono de voz tranquilo

-no bromees-le replico cabreado y justo cuando se iba a acercar a tomar su mano ya que si no cambiaba de opinión no le importaba tener que llevarla arrastrándola, el destino parecía que estaba en su contra ya que el techo se derrumbó cortando su paso

-cof...este es el adiós-esbozando una sonrisa triste y derramando unas lágrimas que caían en la mejilla-ahora me iré con mi hermana

-quítate esas ideas...ven toma mi mano-entregándosela esperando que la acepte

-tienes el antídoto...ya...no me necesitas-le dijo tosiendo cada vez más fuerte ya que el humo se hacía cada vez menos soportable-aunque la organización no está destruida...confió en que lo harás

-si vas hablar así, mejor no lo hagas y...cof...dame la mano-quien seguía sin darse por vencido para que cambiara de parecer

-si te quedas...cof...cof...tendrás el mismo destino que yo

-me voy a ir, si solo es contigo...cof...dame la mano...cof...Haibara

-adiós…Ku...Shinichi-pronuncio con voz débil su nombre para luego caer desmayada

-Haibara-llamo desesperado una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una manera de entrar en las llamas y salvarla pero con su cuerpo de niño no podía hacer nada, así que siguió llamando cada vez más fuerte hasta que su voz no pudo más y cayo desmayado por el humo

* * *

 **Unos 15 minutos después**

-encontré un niño-declaro un bombero levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo hacia fuera, apoyándolo en una camilla, poniéndole respirador y luego de unos minutos despertó alarmado en el interior de una ambulancia la cual todavía no había arrancado

-Haibara-llamo repetidas veces-¡¿dónde está?!-pregunto con miedo a los bomberos los cuales ya habían apagado el fuego y en respuesta ellos negaron con la cabeza a las demandas del niño, haciendo que abriera grandes los ojos y se levantara rápidamente sacándose el respirador y corriendo lo más que podía al edificio que fue consumido anteriormente por las llamas

-no…es...verdad...no lo es-parándose en el mismo lugar en el cual minutos antes estaba con Haibara, negando con su cabeza varias veces viendo como el lugar que estaba Haibara solo había escombros, no pudo evitar arrodillarse, derramando las lágrimas que aguantaba y sacando del bolsillo el antídoto que le había dado anteriormente, mirándolo y apretándolo fuertemente en la mano

-no quería que me lo dieras así-mientras se le quebraba la voz, observando la pequeña pastilla y cayéndole lagrimas encima de esta-no quería que me llamaras por mi nombre de esta manera-sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía cada vez más al pronunciar cada palabra-no quería que terminara así...no quiero que esto sea REAL-golpeando fuertemente el suelo con la pastilla encerrada en sus puño de su mano derecha sintiendo únicamente impotencia

Conan seguía arrodillado derramando lágrimas quien ya se había sacado los anteojos y arrojado a un lado tratando de sacar de un manotazo las lágrimas que no cesaban en salir

-niño es peligroso que estés aquí-le dijo el bombero llegando al lugar

-¿porque no la salvaron?-le cuestiono sin mirarlo y al hacer esa interrogante no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente ¿por qué no la había salvado? ¿Por qué no la había protegido?

-ven te llevare a tu casa-entregándole la mano para ayudar a Conan a levantarse-¿dónde vives?

Mientras Conan no escuchaba nada, solo miraba al vacío sintiéndose impotente, no había podido salvarla ni protegerla nada, no había podido salvarla ni a ella ni a su hermana mientras ella en cambio le había dado el antídoto

-lo siento Shiho...te juro que derrotare la organización no importando si cuesta mi vida en el proceso-susurro levantándose por su cuenta y caminando hacia la salida dejando los anteojos los cuales reflejaban el lugar el que había estado por última vez Ai Haibara mejor dicho Shiho Miyano

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Aunque sea trágico :'(

Mate a mi personaje favorito OMG (dándose cuenta)

Pero es que esta escena (un edificio en llamas) estaba rondando hace tiempo en mi cabeza y además también quería escribir algo de Conan y Ai (a pesar de que no sea de esta manera)

Bueno...asi que los combine y se formó esto que a mi parecer no está mal (eso creo)

Comenten por favor

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
